


When they find the X stuff...

by lilkittenofdoom



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: #IFDrabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkittenofdoom/pseuds/lilkittenofdoom
Summary: When the green lanterns of earth find Ao3, they immediately find the... ahem... colorful things on there. Lots of ships and pornography.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner & John Stewart, Guy Gardner/Kyle Rayner, Simon Baz/Jessica Cruz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. The first part

Well. Until now today was great. They fought off some aliens, got a few jokes, and had some fun bonding time. Then Kyle had to suggest ice cream. They were now in an ice cream parlor, in full costume, sitting there. Guy is on his phone and shows something to Simon. He blushes and slaps Guy.  
"What! I didn't write it!"  
"Then who did? And how the , and why the check are you on there?  
"People, I'm trying to enjoy some ice cream. Please shut up." Hal intervened

(Time skip)

They finally got out of that place. Simon and Guy were still arguing, though none understood what about.  
"What the heck are y'all so angry about!" Kyle asks  
"Guy found a website that ships me and Jessica. He won't stop bothering me about it."  
" Look! They Ship Hal and Barry! Cute." Jessica says ignoring what Guy just said.  
"Ooooo Guy has two of us. Got John and Kyle." Simon realizes  
Hal grabs the construct phone and throws it. Guy just makes a new one and shows a fanart of Hal fucking Barry.  
" What are you even doing with your life. "


	2. The only Request.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Im not very popular, but i respond Quickly.

{This is continuing}  
Hal looked over guys shoulder at his phone.  
"what are you doing with your life"  
Guys face suddenly flushes as red as a raging lantern.  
"What the actual fuck." Hal says. 

Its a fan art of them having... fun time.  
Kyle is laughing his ass off and john just looks disapointed. Simon and Jess are still talking to each other, Oblivious to the seine.  
"Will you all please just get your heads on right?" john says, slightly annoyed  
"No" Simon says from his little corner with Jess  
"Okaay" Kyle says, slamming John with a huge dragon construct playfully.  
"Stop"

While this is happening, Guy and Hal are staring at each other. They say only one thing in unison:  
"How do you delete someone else's work?"

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests?


End file.
